Yondaime no musuko (Son of the fourth)
by DragonTails25
Summary: Summary:Naruto Uzumaki nine-tails jinchuriki was walking around Konoha and was being chase by villagers. A certain long white hair man was following the boy to his apartment.(VERY STRONG NARUTO)
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys I'm new at writing fanfiction. so don't expect too much at this story anyways

ENJOYS :).

Chapter 1:Training

**Summary:**Naruto Uzumaki nine-tails jinchuriki was walking around Konoha and was being chase by villagers. A certain long white hair man was following the boy to his apartment.(**_VERY_**** STRONG****_ NARUTO_**)

Get back here you demon spawn! yelled a villager. Stay away from me! Naruto yelled back. Naruto then falls and the villager are readying there knife and torches to kill the demon spawn but a old man with long white hair came down. Jiraiya-sama said one of the villgers

What are you doing to this innocent little boy!? yelled Jiraiya. We are doing the yondaime a favor to kill the demon! Jiraiya then got angry and prepared a rasengan. Leave this boy alone! Or you will suffer like this boy! Said Jiraiya.

All the villagers look scared at Jiraiya knowing that one of them or all of them will die when the legendary sannin put a rasengan at there stomach.

V-very well J-jiraiya-sama we will leave at once. said a very scared villager.

You better be or I'll gut your ass of. said Jiraiya disabling the rasengan at his hand. Jiraiya then pick the crying boy on his shoulder and take him home to his apartment. Naruto then wakes up seeing Jiraiya. Thanks for saving me ojiisan said a happy naruto. No problem kid, Say what would you like to be when you grow up? ask Jiraiya.

I would be the greatest hokage! So that I can protect people that are precious to me! BELIEVE IT! said Naruto.

Well you'll have to be a ninja first then right so that you can grow strong to be hokage. Said Jiraiya

Yeah I will be strong ninja to become hokage(Note naruto is about 8 years old). But no one wants to train me. said a sad Naruto.

What if I say that I would train you to become strong. Asked Jiraiya. This get naruto very excited. Of course I would! Who would you turn a great offer. Jiraiya smiled and pull out a scroll. Hold onto my hand kid. Orderd Jiraiya. Naruto did so and they both get teleported to a strange place where there is large waterfall and large plants all around. Welcome to Mount Myōboku. Said Jiraiya. WOW! exclaimed a very naruto but then a small talking toad appears at naruto. Hey Jiraiya. said the small orang toad wearing blue vest. AHH! a talking toad! yelled naruto who is now very scared and confused.

What's wrong with this kid? Oh where did my manner go with out greeting our friend here. Hey kid the names gamakichi. Said gamakichi. Ehh nice to meet you too gamakichi the names naruto. Said naruto. Alright since we already know each other let's get the trainning started said Jiraiya.

* * *

4 years later. Naruto get's back to konoha with Jiraiya to the hokage office. With a very angry sarutobi in the office.

WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN NARUTO! JIRAIYA EXPLAIN THIS NOW! yelled sarutobi. Relax gramps said naruto he just take me to Mount Myōboku to train so I can become stronger. Sarutobi is shocked. Alright I guess I can deal with that, now naruto tommorow you go to the ninja academy your sensei will be Iruka Imono he is already informed, You may leave naruto,get prepared for tommorow. But for jiraiya you stay here. Thanks gramps! said naruto.

Now jiraiya, explain what you train to naruto said sarutobi. Jiraiya just smirk. I thought him many things and I must say he mastered it very quickly. Well I train him sage mode, Sarutobi hearing that shock but Jiraiya continue. I train him chakra control, and the rasengan. WHAT!? sarutobi yelled. How could you teach him those jutsus? (naruto can do kagebunshin or shadow clone) he is just a boy. Jiraiya smiled and said he is like his father isn't he?. With that sarutobi smiled, yes he is, Aright then you may go. Jiraiya took of with a puff of smoke.

* * *

At the academy:

Naruto came there walking calmly with his hands in his pocket. When he reached there he is greeted by a not so happy ninja. Go right in brat said the not so happy ninja. Fine geez what a drag(LOL) said naruto. When he got to class he is greeted by Iruka. Iruka smiled while naruto enters the class. Hi Iruka-sensei said naruto. Class I want you to meet Uzumaki Naruto. Now naruto you can take a seat near Hyuuga Hinata said Iruka. Naruto smiled and nodded. Hinata hearing Iruka's word blush deeply, Naruto take a seat next to her and greet her, Hi there glad to meet you Hinata smiled naruto. Hinata just nodded. Alright class we go outside class to practice throw shuriken and after that you will spar(The reason I go to advance class is because naruto trained with jiraiya for 4 years). They go outside and Iruka said, Uciha Sasuke step foward please. The fangirls cheered for him GO SASUKE-KUN! Sasuke just smirk and throw 4 shuriken and hit them all in target and said this is child's play. Iruka just sighed and the fangirls are cheering. Next iruka said Uzumaki Naruto. All the crowd booed execpt for shikamaru,shino and hinata. Naruto took out 6 shuriken and throws it hitting all the bulls eye. Yeah! yelled naruto. All of them looked in shock. Iruka already test all of them now they need to spar. 1st match Uciha Sasuke vs Uzumaki Naruto. The fangirls cheers for sasuke and yelled GET HIM SASUKE-KUN, BEAT HIS ASS. Sasuke just smirk and said you can't beat me dobe. Naruto just smiled I hate arrogant bastard prick guys. The fangirls glare at him. Sasuke charged at naruto but naruto just smirk and then pulled out a tri pronged kunai. And throws it missing him.

Flashback at Mount Myōboku:

Naruto I am going to teach you the flying god jutsu but you need this kunai. Jiraiya pulled out a tri pronged kunai and handed to him.

Thanks old man said a very happy naruto.

The present:

Sasuke said hah missed me dobe, But naruto do a quick hand seals and in a speed of light he was gone this make all the ninja in the academy shocked and then naruto just drop kick him and cough up blood. Iruka shocked by this stop the match.

Shōsha: Uzumaki naruto! Iruka said.

The day at the academy are done and tommorow is the final of the day the students become a ninja. Naruto was walking down konoha's street but was stopped by a figure wearing a hokage hat and white robes. Naruto where do you learn the Hiraishin no Jutsu? asked sarutobi. Old man jiraiya taught me answered naruto. Oh alright then naruto thank you. With that the 3rd hokage left him and go to the hokage tower. Naruto said to himself weird. With that he sleeps for the night.

* * *

There the first chapter thanks for reading.. Please review. Thanks guys! Untill Next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review. and favorites Guys.

I am sorry if there is a misspelled word this is my first

Fanfiction. Alright here is chapter 2.

**Chapter 2:Team 7 and the tragic night  
**

Iruka was surprise that naruto beat the Uchiha Sasuke so quickly, With that he is called by the 3rd hokage. "Iruka, what jutsu that naruto used?" asked Sarutobi. "I do not know hokage-sama but he pulled out a tri pronged kunai like the ones Yondaime used". All the second Sasuke charged at naruto and the second he is behind th Uchiha in a _Yellow flash_" answered Iruka."_Hmmmm could it be Naruto already master the Hiraishin?_" thought Sarutobi. "Alright Iruka thank you. Tommorow is the final of the gennin exam right?" Asked Sarutobi. "Hai hokage-sama. Am I dismissed now?" asked Iruka. "Yes Iruka you are dismissed once again thank you for the information". "Hai hokage-sama" with that Iruka leave the hokage tower for tommorow graduation.

* * *

**At Naruto's apartement**

'_Man I can't wait for tommorow gennin exam I will pass I have to_.' thought Naruto as he sleep.

The next day at the academy:

"Hello student's you all know what is this about right?" asked Iruka. The student's all nodded there heads. "Alright today to pass you must perform a henge and a 3 perfect bunshin. Now I will call you one by one first off Akamichi Couji." Iruka ordered Chouji to perform henge and bunshin which he did fine as did Shino,Shikamaru,Ino,Sakura,Kiba,Hinata and also Sasuke all the fangirl's scream about how he cool and he was."Last one Uzumaki Naruto." Ordered Iruka. "BOO! I bet you can't do a bunshin like last time you blockhead!"yelled Kiba who was mocking him.

'_Clearly_ _he doesn't know about my life and probably his mother tell him to stay away from me...Meh couldn't care less about him_.' Thought Naruto as he walk down to show his skills."Alright Naruto you know what to do good luck." Said Iruka. Naruto nodded his head a do one cross hand seal and said "**Kage bunshin no jutsu!**" 10 Naruto's are standing Iruka and Mizuki and the other student's(Min Sasuke) with there jaw drop. "**Henge**" With that said he quickly turned into a perfect Iruka. "Naruto I don't how to say this but YOU PASS! I'm so glad for you Naruto. Said an impressed Iruka. Naruto smiled and said "Thanks sensei!"

"I'm all proud of you have the determination of a shinobi. From here I appoint you to gennin of Konohagakure may the will of fire burned with in you." Said Iruka as he gives all the student's there hita itei's(AN:Sorry if i spelled it wrong.) "Alright with that done tomorrow I will announce your team, until then have a nice day everyone." Announce Iruka. '_DAMN IT THAT DEMON SPAWN HAS MORE POWER THEN I THOUGHT! I have to do another plan to get that scroll._' Mizuki smirked evilly.

When Naruto was going home he was confronted by Uchiha Sasuke. "Dobe how can you perform a kage bunshin? That's jounin level jutsu where did you learn it from?" Asked the jealous Uchiha. Naruto hearing that just smiled and said calmly "My godfather teach it to me and no you cannot know who he was nor can you beg me to train you for power." Sasuke growled and said with anger "This is not over dobe I am an Uchiha I am powerful everybody is below me." Naruto laugh at that and said "Nice going Sasuke but I'm an Uzumaki feared for their **Fuuinjutsu** they have their own village. By the way Nice joke Sasuke."

With that he hiraishined away.

* * *

**That night:**

Naruto just went home he thinks he will go jump around Konoha when he met Mizuki.

"Hey there Naruto I was just about to look for you. Listen I need you to take the sealing in the hokage tower there have been report that some Iwa nins know where it is." Mizuki said. "Okay Mizuki-sensei I'll help you where are we supposed to meet again?" asked Naruto. "Simple Just outside the Konoha's north gate and then head to the forest south from here ok." Said Mizuki. "Alright Mizuki-sensei see you later then." waved Naruto.

* * *

**After the scrolled is taken:**

"Damn there is just to much jutsu on this scrol... Oh what's this bunshin bakuha(AN:don't know how to spell it.)guees I'll learn that it maybe useful." Naruto said to himself. Just then Iruka came with a very angry face "NARUTO EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" yelled Iruka. Naruto gulped "Uhh it was Mizuki-sensei, He said that there are Iwa nins and he want's the scroll secure. '_Mizuki? there had no report of Iwa nins... Unless he want's the scroll himself!_' thought Iruka just then a giant came down on an unaware Naruto. Iruka screamed "NARUTO GET DOWN!" with that Iruka take the giant shuriken to his back he was bleeding badly he might not survive this. "Heh seems you find our little hiding place. Never mind Naruto it is the time that I tell you the truth of why people called you demon." said Mizuki. "WHAT?! no don't listen to him Naruto!'" yelled Iruka. "what?" asked Naruto in a confused voice. Mizuki smirked and said "You know the kyuubi that attacked the village right 8 years ago(AN:I forgot was it 9 or 8 years ago not sure) Naruto nodded but Iruka yelled "NO Mizuki! Don't listen to him!" "As I was saying the kyuubi cannot be killed so the Yondaime seal it into a boy and the BOY WAS YOU!" said Mizuki. "So it's true then I was a demon... Never mind that I'll talk to the kyuubi and he can be nice and helpful rather then being a jerk." Said Naruto. "Hahahahah you think you can tame the demon? ha when pigs fly! oh and Iruka is dying fast ahhahha" Said a maniac Mizuki. Naruto stared there just stared at Iruka the few people that accept Naruto.

"SENSEI! Don't die please" sob Naruto. I'm sorry Naruto I have not much time left at least I'll die a for protecting the village. My last wish Naruto be a HERO." with that said Iruka is dead. Naruto stared and killed intent rise he is glowed with red orange colored chakra and his eyes change to purple and a curve at the side of it's eye pupil he has actived he his Uzumaki bloodline trait he have activated the rikudo's eyes the rinnegan. " . !" he yelled and yelled **"BANSHOU TEIN!"**(Universal pull I belive.)

With that jutsu Mizuki is pulled to Naruto and he has prepared his father's kunai and stab him in the head. Thus end the life of a hero named Umino Iruka and the death of a traitor Mizuki.

* * *

**AND CUT WOW LONG CHAPTER. YEY NARUTO ACTIVATED HIS RINNEGAN.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :)**

**THANKS FOR READING PEACE OUT ADIOS!**


	3. Chapter 3: SENSEI!

**Naruto at hokage tower: CHAPTER 3:SURVIVAL TEST**

The scroll has been returned and Iruka's funeral it grieves the hokage and all the villager and student's in the academy.

"Naruto what happen to your eyes?" asked the sandaime. Jiji to be honest I don't really know I have read about it tho they say that only the Uzumakis have these kind of eyes and this is more powerful then byakugan and sharingan it is said that it is rikudo's eyes". Naruto sighed "Maybe my mom would have been be impressed by this but I'm also sad that Iruka-sensei died" Naruto flood tears. "I'm sorry Jiji I want to be ready for my speech at sensei's funeral now if you will". With that Sarutobi can feel the boy's feeling and nodded he to will acompany Naruto.

'_Your son has grown into a fine man Kushina I hope you are happy' _thought Sarutobi.

* * *

**At Umino Iruka grave:**

"People of konoha we have lost a precious shinobi Umino Iruka a ninja that is loved,respected. He is very noble man and very loved by the academy. Now here is a word from his favorite student Uzumaki Naruto." The people began to whisper about the demon boy caused Iruka's death.

"Hello.. I see no one is happy to see me as always I do not care. I always consider Iruka as a father figure to me he is the very few people to accept me and not see as a demon he accepted me like I was his child and not see what that I contain inside of me." Many of the people felt sorry but his friend's is confused. But Naruto continued "As all Iruka-sensei last wish is to see me as a hero in all of the villagers eyes. I promised him to do that. That is all I have to say may the will of fire burns in him in the after life." Naruto finished his speech with a sad smile and tear streaming down. "Goodbye Iruka-sensei the times I spent with you is very fun for me" Naruto said as he put the flower in Iruka's grave.

* * *

**Ninja academy 2 days after Iruka's death:**

Naruto has been acting strangely and all the academy student's is what happen to Naruto's eyes. As for Naruto he have not talk too much since the tragic night.

Naruto got to his class to be confronted by Sasuke "Dobe what happen to your eyes?" ask Sasuke. "This is my family clan dojutsu the rinnegan. I don't have to explain beyond that for that is my secret." said Naruto as he pulled out the three pronged kunai and point it at his sit next to Hinata and teleported there. Hinata greeted him "H-h-hello N-n-nartuo-kun." Naruto smiled and sit next to her. "I-if I m-may a-ask N-naruto-kun w-what h-happen t-to y-your e-eyes?" Hinata ask.

"That is none of your concern Hinata-chan. You no need to know" Naruto answer. Hearing Kiba growled and yelled "HEY! she just ask you something no need to be so stern jerk." said Kiba. Naruto just shook his head and calmly sit down waiting for the team announcement.

"Alright everybody calm down I will announce your team today. When I call your name please stand up from your seat ok first off team 1..." The tanned with black hair said and when it comes to team 7. "Team 7 Uchiha Sasuke,Haruno Sakura." YEY! I'M with Sasuke-kun." '_I'f I'm on team 7 I would beat the sensei to_ _a pulp_' "And Uzumaki Naruto." ''NOOOOOO! WHY DO YOU HATE ME KAMI-SAMA?!" yelled Naruto. The announcer just stared and said "Anyway team 8 will be Inuzaka Kiba,Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata." Kiba yelled excitingly. The announcer said the last team.

"Team 10 will be Akimichi Chouji,Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino. That's it you are gennin or Konohagakura no sato your jonnin sensei will be here shortly." With that the announcer left and all the jounin sensei pick there team the only team left is team 7. "Where is our sensei?!" Sakura yelled. Naruto just sigh and continue reading about fuinjutsu. Seeing this Sasuke wants to know why that dobe was reading about fuinjutsu he asked "Dobe why are you reading seals? let me see that." with that Naruto sigh and looked at his book again.

Just after 3 hours Kakashi walks in the class and see 3 gennins. "Hello te-" he was cut of when a normal kunai almost hit him in the brain cutting several of his silver the that throw the kunai is purple eyes and ripple all around his eye pupil he thought '_HOLY CRAP I ALMOST DIE! Note to self never anger the kyuubi's jailor.'_

"Let's just go to the roof" said Naruto as he dissapear in a swril of leaves.

* * *

**AT THE ROOF:**

Naruto is just sitting down with his team his sensei infront of him. "Alright let's introduce our self tell me about you like and dislike,hobbies and dream." Kakashi said

Sakura looks confused not really know what to say"Why don't you go first sensei" said Sakura. Kakashi just smiled "Alright my name is Hatake Kakashi I like to do many things I dislike is.. none of your concern hobbies I have lot of hobbies dream? never thought about that. Now you go pinky." said Kakashi, Sakura sigh but nodded "My name is Haruno Sakura I like...(Looks at Sasuke) my hobbies are to (looks at Sasuke.) my dreams are...(looks at Sasuke blushing imagining being his wife) my dislike is Naruto baka acting all cool like that!" '_AHH another of the Uchiha fangirl' _thought Kakashi

Kakashi nodded and point at Naruto and said "Your next purple eyes" Naruto twitched at that and said threateningly "Say that again Hatake .YOU." it sent Kakashi a shiver. "To the point my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen,dango,and tea. I dislike annoying fangirls,emo pricks that only want power and an sensei that is being late shinobi's aren't supposed to be late. My dream is to be the hokage and to rebuild Uzushiogakure as I am the heir of the Uzumaki clan. Hobbies is to do trainning and creating new seals. That is all." Hearing this word Sasuke and Sakura growled. "Alright last one the Uchiha." said Kakashi

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke I hate many things my dislike are fangirls. My dream is to kill a certain man." Sasuke finish with anger. '_I thought so._'

**"Kit, they are tempting you" The kyuubi said.**_'I know kyu. hey when we get home I want to control your chakra. That would be excellent.' **"Alright** _**kit but I have a name your know the name is Kurama" **replied Kurama.

"Alright tomorrow will be a test to prove you are really true to be a gennin. Meet me at the training ground 7 at 7 o'clock. And don't eat any breakfest you will puke." Said Kakashi as he dissapear(AN:TELL ME HOW TO SPELL DIS) in a cloud of smoke. "Well I got training to do with someone I will meet you tomorrow goodbye." Said Naruto as he dissapear in a swirl of leaves.

SO SORRY GUYS CLIFFHANGER I THINK BUT I LOST THE WORDS FOR THE SURVIVAL TEST SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE SURVIVAL TEXT SO SORRY

PLEASE REVIEW;)


	4. Chapter 4: ENTER DEMON OF THE MIST!

**CHAPTER 4:BEGIN!**

**here we go guys the fourth chap.**

* * *

**Training ground 7:**"Alright BEGIN!" said Kakashi as all were hiding Naruto and Kakashi just face off.

"Naruto why aren't you hiding." Asked Kakashi Naruto just put his hands in his ANBU Uzumaki outfit.

Naruto looked at Kakashi and then ask "Before we start can you tell me about my dad? Don't look surprise I know my herritage." Kakashi looked shock and then eye smiled at him "Your father is best Naruto he was my sensei. I respect him so much he is very kind and would sacrifice his life for his comrades."

Naruto smiled and prepare a three pronged kunai Kakashi eye's widened and Naruto rinnegan's eyes flashing "Let's go Sensei!"

Kakashi prepare him self, Naruto throws his kunai to Kakashi but Naruto just teleported there and punch Kakashi but it just turn to a piece of log 'Substitution' thought Naruto. But Naruto smirk he already put a hiraishin seal in Kakashi's back.

"Well Naruto seeing you can do taijutsu well let's see how you do this lesson #2 ninjutsu **Katon:Gōkakyū no Jutsu **Kakashi do the hand sign and take a deep breath and a big fire ball appear Naruto on the other hand saw this coming and do his own hand sign and said **"Mokuton:Mokushitsu no domu" **a wood dome appear around Naruto and the fireball is deflected. Kakashi looked shock how can a gennin perform a wood jutsu**  
**

Naruto appeared next to Kakashi and said "You let you guard down sensei." Naruto holding his right hand and a ball of blue chakra appear and grew larger Kakashi eyes widened when he sees this technique the RASENGAN. He quickly subtitute him self, Naruto's hand grew closer to Kakashi and said **"****ODAMA RASENGAN!"** The result is a huge crater.

(AN:I AM VERY LAZY.. THE OTHER IS JUST LIKE THE CANNON SOON EVERYONE PASS KAKASHI TOLD THEM TO WORK AS A TEAM. INSTEAD OF NARUTO THAT IS TIED TO A POST IT WAS SAKURA AND YADA YADA YOU KNOW THE REST)

* * *

**Naruto walking to weapon shop:**

Naruto was walking towards his favorite weapon shop called Ninjato They have very good weapons and also books to make them.

"Hey kanou-san." Said Naruto happily. "Naruto! It's so good to see you again so whaddya you want?" Asked Kanou, Nartuo rub the back of his head "Uhh could I use your forge? It's an Uzumaki tradition of a either having a sword or dagger or kodachi,katana. I want to make my own kodachi. 2 I'll make 2. I'll pay for the material's." Said Naruto. Seeing this Kanou laugh and lead the way to his forge.

3 days later:

Naruto and his team just finish tons of D-ranked mission Naruto is not going to have any of this. "Hey jiji I don't want to baby sit or do wedding stuff or plant something! I need a good ninja mission like a C-ranked mission so that we can improve our ninja skill." Said Naruto. "Naruto! your just fresh gennin from last month and you think your ready to the a C-ranked mission?!" Said Iruka glaring madly at Naruto. Sarutobi sigh "Alright Naruto I'll give you a C-ranked the mission is to protect a bridge builder to Nami no Kuni(Land of waves). Will you accept?" Asked Sarutobi. "YES DATTEBAYO!" Exclaimed Naruto. Kakashi just nodded. Naruto just remember something he have to get his kodachi's "Uhhh you guys just go meet the client and wait here I need to get something, See you in a flash!" Said Naruto as he hiraishined away. seeing this Kakashi and sarutobi is shocked.

**At Ninjato weapon's:**

"Hey Kanou-san my kodachi's is done right with the sheath and stuff right?" Asked Naruto. Kanou nodded and gave the kodachi's. The hilt is an Uzumaki symbol and the sheath has a kanji named キツネ後見人(Fox guardian or Kitsune Kōken'nin)"Ohh this is very nice." Said Naruto as he put the sword's in there sheath and put it on the back doing an X formation. "See you thanks for letting me use the forge." As he hiraishined away to the hokage tower.

**At the tower-**

Naruto arrive at the tower and is greeted by the bridge builder Tazuna. Kakashi,Sarutobi,Sasuke, and Sakura saw the sword that is Sasuke asked "What's with the sword dobe?" Naruto just sigh "It's an Uzumaki tradition to have an own sword. I already mastered the Uzumaki family Kenjutsu technique." Said Naruto. Sarutobi looked amaze by this "You master the Uzumaki family kenjutsu style? Well done Naruto." Said Sarutobi. Naruto just laugh and said ''Thanks jiji." With that said they accompany the bridge builder to wave country.

**At konoha's north gate:**

"Hey old man is Uzushiogakure is far from Wave country?" Ask Naruto curious. "Wait are you the heir or something?" Asked Tazuna. Naruto nodded "My mom is the nindaime Uzukage(I don't know what they use for kage but most of the fanfiction author used Uzukage soo yeah) and my mother is the daughter of Mito Uzumaki, shodaime Uzukage." Said Naruto proudly. Hearing this Tazuna is shock and also team 7.(MINUS Kakashi,Naruto.) As they walk only Naruto and Kakashi notice that the puddle is an ambush.

Out of no where two kiri nin jump to Kakashi and slice him to pieces. Sakura screamed and Sasuke told her to protect Tazuna Sasuke got hit by the poison gauntlet(is this right?) Naruto just bash their head and fell unconscious.**  
**

"Hey teme you okay?" Asked Naruto. Sasuke growled "Do you think I'm okay dobe? I got POISONED!" Yelled Sasuke.

Naruto knew what to do and took Sasuke's poisoned hand and do a fuinjutsu(double u?) and Naruto said "** Healing ****Fuinjutsu:Naosu(Sealing techique:Cure) **a spiral Uzumaki Clan symbol appear and the posion is stopped."There you go teme know you live a little longer." Said Naruto with a smile, Sasuke just hmpnd and Sakura just hug him and Sasuke is telling her to back off. "But sensei how did you survive?" Asked Sakura. Kakashi said "Kawarimi(I guess that is how you spell it.) Kakashi continued "Tazuna why are we just attack by chunnin ninja from Kirigakure."

Tazuna sighed and said "We don't have the money for a B to A rank mission. We at Nami No Kuni(Land of Waves.) is poor because Gato terrorize all the time."

Kakashi eyes widened and said "Gato as if the Gato shipping company?" Tazuna just nodded.

_**HOURS LATER.  
**

Team 7 is walking with Tazuna and stop.

"Wait there something in the bushes." Said Naruto as he took a kunai and throw it to reveal a white rabbit. "NARUTO BAKA YOU JUST HIT A BUNNY!" Yelled Sakura but something doesn't add up because it's been spring and no winter so that could means... Naruto realized something he yelled "EVERYBODY DUCK!"

A large butcher like sword came down flying at them. All duck. "Copy cat ninja Hatake Kakashi." Said the man with bandage over his mouth. "Demon of the mist Momochi Zabuza." Said Kakashi. "Everybody protect Tazuna he is way beyond your level's" Said Kakashi, All nodded except Naruto. "No sensei I'll get him." Said Naruto as he prepared his 2 kodachi's. The Kodachi's has a kanji in each sword naming them different the right kodachi said a kanji of キツネ誇り(Kitsune pride) The left kodachi is キツネの栄光(Kitsune no eiko. fox glory.)

"I came here for the old man." Said Zabuza. Kakashi prepared a kunai and said "No! I will take you down." Zabuza just laugh and ready his zanbato.

"Let me handle Hatake-Sensei." Said Naruto as he put his palm together and said "KYUUBI CHAKURA MODO!" As he said that his body glowed in orange. All eyes widened and Naruto said "This is your end Demon of the mist."

**"Bijuu senkō-dan"(Tailed beast flash bullet. A jutsu on ultimate ninja strom 3.) **

Naruto disappear in a yellow flash and kicked Zabuza over and over and tack him in the end.

"Ahh! YOU BRAT!" Yelled Zabuza trying to stand up. Naruto drop the chakra mode. "Come on Zabuza you know you can't win this"Said Naruto

"Huh like I give up to a brat like you!" yelled Zabuza as he charged foward. Naruto dropped his kyuubi chakra mode and drew his kodachis and get into his family style. Naruto blocked Zabuza's attack Naruto's rinnegan blazing. Kurama voice came and said "**You should put a chakra to your blades and see the changes. This can only be done by Mito and Kushina your mother. It is your blades final form."**

_'Thanks Kurama.' _Naruto reply.

Naruto took Kurama advice and put Kurama chakra in each sword and a bright light cover the swords when it is done Naruto eyes widened the sword changes and also their sheath. the kodachi in Naruto right hand is a chainsaw like shape the edge of the kodachi had little blades(Just like a chainsaw shark or whatever you call) and the tip of the sword is a triangle shape. The hilt is gold and an Uzumaki spiral in the up of the hilt(OMG I AM SO BAD WITH SWORDS! SOMEBODY TELL ME!)

The second kodachi in Naruto left hand is the same as the right hand.

"This is the final form of the Uzumaki blade!" Zabuza said sweating bullets. Naruto grinned releasing killer intent "Oh so you know about my clan. Well let me introduce you to my blades called kitsune no yogo!" Yelled Naruto as he charged with unbearable speed Zabuza nearly get his head chooped

Naruto did some hand sign with his kodachi still on his hand and yelled **"Suiton:Uzu ryu no jutsu!"** A whirlpool giant dragon came down and went straight to Zabuza.

Zabuza nearly dodge it but get's hit by a medium force knocking him away. Just when Zabuza just about to get up a senbon implanted in his neck. A hunternin(THE CLOTHES IS JUST THE SAME AS HAKU WEAR).

"I thank you for this I shall get rid of the body thank you once again" Said the hunternin as they leave in a shunshin. Sasuke on the other hand watched as Naruto single handily took Zabuza he feels jealousy and mad that the dead last gain so much power _'How can he have that much power!?'_ thought Sasuke with anger. All are in awe but Naruto broke the silence by saying "Let's go to Tazuna's house and get this over with." All nodded

**MEANWHILE IN HEAVEN:**

Kami was enjoying how Naruto handled the missing nin. A certain red head with long hair and a purple eyes with ripple said "My Naruto has grown up. He master the the Uzumaki kenjutsu in the age of 12." Said Kushina The man next to her nodded he is blond and wore a trench coat a kanji saying YONDAIME HOKAGE "The trainning with Jiraiya is very useful."

**BACK TO THE PRESENT:**

They are now in Tazuna's house when they are greeted by Tazuna's daughter Tsunami. It was now 7.30 PM and all are eating dinner.

(AN:Naruto clothing are ANBU style shirt sleveless and an Anbu black pants and gloves like Kakashi.)

"Why do you try so hard?!" Yelled Inari "Gato is too powerful for any of you to handle. You live your life as a ninja and you don't know what my pain is you all don't know pain!" Screamed Inari

Naruto got up and said to Kakashi "Kakashi-senpai code 111." Kakashi sigh and nodded

"Oh boy this bad." Sakura sopke up "Why is it a bad thing Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi sigh again "You are just about to experience Naruto's wrath and that should start about 3..2..1"

BOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM The ground shook like crazy.

**With Naruto**

**"STUPID KID!"**He is now in Kitsune Sage mode. Naruto made a thousand clones all holding a rasengen and jump. The Rasengan in the clones hand began to grow over sized Naruto said **"kitsune Senpou: Cho oodama Rasen tairengan"** The ground shook once more before Naruto collapsed because of chakra exhaustion.

* * *

And that warps the chap

sorry for not updating it soon I just need some idea... Hey guys do you want to make the Akatsuki good people or bad people? let's vote

And also Nagato and Yahiko is alive... If the Akatsuki is good I think I will make them like an elite ninja squad for whirlpool.

SEE YOU!


End file.
